The amplification of optical signals is known to be important. High power optical amplification is useful in telecommunications and ablation applications, both by way of non-limiting example only. It is believed to be desirable to achieve faithful amplification powers of optical signals of about 500 watts or more, also by way of non-limiting example.
The principles of the transmission of optical signals via optical fibers are well understood. In deed, optical fibers are used to transmit light in many conventional applications. It is also believed to be desirable to provide a high power optical amplifier that is well-suited for use with optical fibers—in addition to other types of optical waveguides as well.